


we can ride on a star

by notthebigspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Husbands, M/M, does a droid count as an oc?, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very often, they end up here, when it's too early for either of them to be retiring to their respective quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can ride on a star

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rule the World by Take That.

“We win or we die. That's simply it. There's no in between.”

“We have past mistakes to learn from. Those of others and our own.” Kylo murmurs, trailing a spread hand over the walls as he cycles around Hux's office. “There's never any knowing how long an empire will last. All fall, eventually.”

“Eventually.” Hux echoes. When Kylo sits down and nods at him, a sign there are no bugs in the office that he can detect, the elder man presses a button that double bars the doors and another Kylo doesn't recognize. “Finally. Remove that ridiculous bucket from your head.”

Kylo obliges him with a slight glare, tosses the helmet onto his lover's desk and runs a hand through his hair. It skitters, scattering supplies, paperwork and data pads. Hux makes an exasperated noise but there's a hint of fondness in his eyes as he cleans up the mess. This is new, something that they didn't before risk, his spending overmuch time in Hux's office. Never without another present. They had a carefully constructed image to maintain. Since Starkiller Base had been destroyed, things had been different.

Very often, they end up here, when it's too early for either of them to be retiring to their respective quarters. Kylo keeps his eyes open, presses into the minds of those around him. He doesn't know if he should be relieved or amused or enraged that they think that the supreme leader has ordered him to spend time under Hux's tutelage. As if Hux could teach him anything. Of course, a few have guessed the truth... but he's noticed that those are always the ones that fantasize about everyone on the ship. Nothing to be concerned with.

A quiet beep and coo gets his attention. He glances down at Hux’s precious self-constructed droid, raises an eyebrow as he skims his fingertips over Hook's casings. The droid coos happily before coasting away, rolling about the office, apparently doing a scan in case Kylo had missed anything. While such actions from another being might have infuriated Kylo, there's really only amusementwhen Hook does such things. He looks back to Hux and quirks an eyebrow.

“Since when does he come here?”

“Since when do you?” Hux asks blandly, not looking up from the data pad he's reading. “He likes to be where we are. When it's appropriate for him to come for a visit, I send a message and he takes the secondary tunnels to get here. He's very smart.”

“A point for you, since you programmed him.” Kylo snorts, but there's no venom in the words. He leans over the arm of his chair, watching Hook commune with a pile of junk in the corner. “That's not another one, is it?”

Hux, for one brief, glorious moment, looks sheepish. “It was confiscated from a crashed Resistance fighter. I was mining it for data.”

“You mean you wanted to see if you could fix it and keep it.” Kylo says. He smiles, resting his chin on his hand. “You're ridiculous. I love it.”

“You mean you respect genius.” Hux answers airily, but he's smiling and when he passes by Kylo's chair, he pauses for a kiss. “Last droid, I promise.”

“No it won't be.”

“Probably not.” Hux chuckles. “But you don't mind a bit.”


End file.
